the_great_aventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
The story takes place in an unknown period. The world is inhabited by all sorts of species and creatures of all kinds, whether it be monsters or even demons. Humans coexist perfectly well with these races. In Pamparigouste lying in the Kingdom of Aglaron. A train arrived at the station of the city, this train was the fastest in the country, he had him 2 small hours to cover 300 kilometers. In one of the cars of the train, was a young man in a bad way. He was lying upside down on the seats because it had dizzy. It was a thin young man of medium height and quite muscular. He had spiky hair pink. Then a blue cat that had large wings on his back across the car to go meet the boy, apparently they knew. The cat continued flew just above the boy. Cora called regained consciousness. The train stopped, he managed to be lifted, he took his backpack and jacket, and difficulty towards the exit door, the cat was following him above him. But Cora had always feelings of nausea, he kept throwing up. Cora left the train, he could breathe fresh air and forgot his nausea. Tom stated , in trying not to laugh. The remark annoyed Cora . Cora put on her dark red jacket and Tom landed ashore and took away his wings an intriguing way. The cat stood up on its two legs and it did not bother him. Then the two friends began to walk towards the city center. Cora was looking for a very special shop, but he failed to find it. Cora scratched his head and looked up to heaven, he sought an idea. Suddenly he had an illumination. Tom was as desperate to see the lack of culture of his companion. The two friends then went in search of a library. They had no difficulty in finding one. It y has had several Pamparigouste. But on the door of the library. It there was Regulation. This request shocked Tom. This meant that Cora could not read. Cora replied with a silly laugh. This prohibition did not like much to Cora, he did not like that one gives him orders. Cora therefore decided to make an entry of the most remarkable and noisy as possible. He began by smashing into the door of a kick, which caught the benefit of all readers. But one second, Cora was booed by all the readers who have lost concentration because of the pirate. The Librarian excited calmed Cora. Cora was instantly calmed. Cora and Tom walked through the shelves in search of a particular book. But they quickly noticed that the library contained thousands of books. After 1 hour, Tom had collected all the books on Geography Globe. But he found nothing on the Sphere of distress. This new annoyed and disappointed many Cora. This one went to the librarian. Cora instinctively calmed. But Cora sighed and shrugged. The librarian noticed her dissatisfaction. The librarian thought for a moment he watched the shelves or to see is what the book could beings. Then he pointed his finger on a shelf back of the room. Cora hope again, her face lit up and flashed a big smile. Cora then turned and ran toward Tom, to tell him the news. Immediately, Tom was pushing his wings and flew a last shelves that was several meters high. On this shelf, if found a dozen book. Tom took every book one by one to the content watched. When he was only book on gardening or fishing, he threw them, so most fell on the head of Cora. In the end, there were only two books on the shelf. ---- Meanwhile, three men entered the library. One of them was short handed than the other 2 was great. They all 3 different skin color. When they saw the flying cat. ---- Tom gave a book to Cora. Cora, all smiles, wanted to catch the book ... But a person with extraordinary speed went just over him and grabbed the book before Cora. Cora looked to his left and saw a little man in red, who was holding the book in his hands. Cora began to get excited. He took a few pats to Otome. But the threat laughed Otome. Pulsa approached his partner and grabbed the book. Cora does not have time to finish his sentence that the third bandit attacked: he gave him a shot of overkill shoulder. Cora was thrown against a shelf which broke into pieces miles. All books fell on the boy. For its part, Pulsa, impatient, opened the book to know the location of the famous Dead Zone. But his surprise was all the pages, there were only recipes. Pulsa did not understand, he closed the book to read the title. Pulsa looked up and saw that Tom had a book in his hands, it was good. When Tom had thrown the cookbook Cora, he had not specified that it was a good book ... But Tom did not seem to agree Hearing his name, Otome including what to do: Book recovered. Handed all readers had to create a crowd to see what happened, Cora pulled from the rubble of the cabinet. For his part, Tom wanted to flee with the book to escape the yoke of the three men. But Otome, made an exceptional jump and a disconcerting speed to block the road and Tom gave him a shot of knees without leave him the time to understand what happened. The power of the blow was so impressive that Tom was projecting ground very violently, the book's feet slipped Pulsa, it picked up. The violence frightened the customers who were afraid for them. They all came out of the library. The librarian tried to step forward to see what was happening. Pulsa had opened the book and it y'avait all; information, maps, everything he has y'avait know about the Sphere of Distress. Cora was completely pulled out of the rubble and the first thing he saw was his friend Tom, the ground in tears. Following this sentence Otome laughed loudly. Otome gave a pat to Tom and lifted his foot. Otome then gave a violent kick to Tom, who was on the ground. Cora seen red. He tried to contain his anger. But it bubble. He tried to kept his cool. The crowd is set trade, the Librarian came to the back of the room and noticed the mess. The three attackers did not even bother to respond. Jilano with sensational speed gave him a shove in the same way that he did with Cora. The old man was thrown against another shelf. Cora's blood boiled more. Pulsa Jilano followed to the left. Otome, he did not flinch. He took a few pats to Cora. Subsequently, the two demons came out of the library. Otome was facing Cora. 2 Their eyes crossed. At that moment, Cora left fist to the face of Otome, but he blocked the shot without pressure. Cora did not give up, he tried to kick, but the demon also blocked. The attacker tried a lot of shots but nothing worked. Indeed. Otome was very fast, block or dodge it all Cora hits. Otome put fingers in a strange position to make them look has claws. Otome leaped into the air and held out his hand to the hacker. His hand glowed But too late, a ray came out of the hand of Otome and charged on the pirate. This ray collided with the right in the chest. The radius ejecta Cora on the rubble of the first shelf. Otome satisfies turned toward the exit. Then the demon came out of the library. The successful librarian get up, same with Tom. The two went to see the state of Cora, he took away all the rubble and found the body of Cora, and this one was ... alive. He had opened his eyes. It was a huge mark on the chest but did not cross the ray skin. No drop of blood. The pirate, quiet, it is relava as usual, under the very eyes of the librarian. Tom was relieved but for him this kind of situation seemed normal ... Cora walked toward the exit. The librarian Cora watched with big eyes. He was amazed by this young man. Then he began to smile. Cora paused in his walk. His face turned serious, he grinned. Cora then resumed his serious face and continued his march towards the exit. The librarian found himself alone with Tom in his library. Tom was confident his friend. ---- At the same time: on the street, Cora walked with his nose and try to smell Otome. Thanks to this smell, it could find its position. ---- ---- Cora began to feel a smell that resembled that of a perfectly Otome. He managed to find its position. ---- ---- In the street. Cora had or was precisely these aggressors.